Who Am I Living For
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Na hora final, os sentimentos perdidos parecem rebrotar e dar uma nova chance de absolvição. Baseado no episodio Swan Song e contém spoilers do episódio um da sexta temporada. Pode ser lida como wincest ou não.


**Who Am I Living For?**

ShiryuForever94

Categoria: Supernatural, General, Episódio 5x22 e seguintes da sexta temporada., Songfic (Who Am I Living For – Katy Perry), POV de Sam Winchester.

Advertências: Spoiler

Oneshot

Beta-reader: Shakal

Disclaimer: Todos os direitos de Supernatural são de Eric Kripke. Fanfiction feita sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

Para ouvir e baixar a música (garanto que vale a pena, tirem os espaços) http: /www. /audio /LSD0P8 We /Who _ am _i_living_for_-_Katy_

** Who Am I Living For?**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Sam's POV**

Meu último olhar, meu último sentimento, minha última chama. Dean.

Minha vida tomada para salvar quem nunca me viu, não me conhece, não sabe o que passei nem por que venho lutando nesses anos de caçadas.

Este descampado árido, o vento, a sensação de medo e também de coragem. O Impala... Quase matei meu irmão. Quase o destrocei com meus punhos, se não fossem as visões, o Impala, minha infância, minha vida, a vida inteira com Dean. Cada soco, eu o via olhar dentro dos meus olhos, cada ataque eu o via não revidar, entregue, o corpo mole em minhas mãos, as lágrimas que ele nem sabia que derramava, a voz dele...

- "Não vou te deixar, Sammy..."

Ele nunca me deixou, nunca mesmo se afastou, mesmo quando nos separamos após eu libertar Lilith, ele nunca me deixou, impregnado em mim como uma segunda pele.

Meu irmão.

A força que brota dele nunca me abandonou. Como o sangue que corre em seu rosto ferido, o meu também é feito de amor, sofrimento e determinação. Nosso sangue misturado em tantos ferimentos, lutas e vitórias.

Meu sangue.

Nosso sangue.

Nós dois.

Minhas maiores memórias não são com meu pai, embora eu saiba que o amava e ainda amo, fizemos as pazes naquela louca aventura no passado. Estou em paz. Ou quase.

Ver dor nos olhos verdes de meu irmão. Eu tive que fazer uma escolha, não dizem que humanos tem livre arbítrio?

Qual seria o livre arbítrio se a opção é salvar o mundo ou deixá-lo explodir em uma guerra sem vitórias? Qual deveria ser minha escolha se venho ao longo dos anos cometendo erros em busca de ser reconhecido como homem... por Dean?

_**I can feel a phoenix inside of me**_

_**As I march alone to a different beat**_

_**Slowly swallowing down my fear**_

_**I am ready for the road less traveled**_

_**Suiting up for my crowning battle**_

_**This test is my own cross to bear**_

_**But I will get there**_

_**Eu posso sentir uma fênix dentro de mim**_

_**Enquanto eu marcho sozinho para uma batida diferente**_

_**Lentamente engolindo o meu medo**_

_**Estou pronto para a estrada menos percorrida**_

_**Vestindo-me para minha batalha culminante**_

_**Este teste é a minha própria cruz para carregar**_

_**Mas vou chegar lá**_

Eu pude sentir todo o horror de Lúcifer dentro de meu corpo, fazendo minha alma gritar, me dando instintos de vingança, de ódio. Eu destrocei pobres corpos que ele me ofereceu como se fosse um tributo negro ao que eu me tornei.

Tudo que me fez aguentar, resistir, tudo que me deu esperança.

Dean.

Não é a humanidade em si, são os olhos de meu irmão. Ele é humano, não é mesmo? Eu tive visões. Ter Lúcifer berrando sua vitória dentro de mim me deu alguns poderes esquisitos. Um deles foi me lembrar de coisas que eu jamais havia lembrado.

Dean me embalando em seus braços pequenos de um menino já adulto com apenas cinco, seis anos. Dean me dando mamadeira, trocando minhas fraldas e rindo de meus balbucios e minhas primeiras quedas quando eu aprendia a andar. Meu irmão se desdobrava em amor, em proteção, em tudo que pudesse.

O olhar cheio de amor dele, mesmo quando eu não conseguia entender que ele seria tudo que eu teria, o mais próximo de amor e companheirismo que eu teria pela vida inteira. Como pude deixá-lo? Como pude partir seu coração indo embora para Stanford? Eu sempre pensei no pai, apenas no pai, eu esqueci...

Dean.

As papinhas amassadas, a comida sendo esquentada em fogões que ele mal alcançava o tampo. Os banhos impacientes porque eu chorava não querendo ir e depois chorava não querendo sair. As toalhas ásperas e o pente que eu não queria que ele usasse no meu cabelo.

Quantas vezes ele não comeu? Quantas vezes ele não usou o pouco dinheiro que nosso pai deixava para comprar algo que ele queria tanto apenas porque eu queria outra coisa? Quantas vezes ele apenas sorriu e me deu tudo que tinha? TUDO QUE TINHA?

Amor, devoção, força, carinho. Até os socos e tapas dele tinham amor impregnado em cada segundo de duração. Onde eu estava, para que lugar havia sido enviada minha alma que eu não sabia? Por onde andei que eu não vi? Onde foi que eu me perdi do maior amor do mundo?

Os dedos feridos dele com queimaduras, as mãos calosas de tanto ajudar o pai, as mãos grossas e acostumadas a socos e a palavrões. O olhar impaciente, o andar de homem mesmo quando ele não passava de um garoto.

Acho que ele aprendeu a atirar antes de aprender a escrever, tenho certeza que ele aprendeu a matar antes de saber cozinhar direito. Eu me lembro da comida com muito ou com pouco sal, me lembro das roupas mal passadas, mal lavadas e mal costuradas...

Mesmo quando ele não passava de um garoto...

As escolas por que passamos, éramos apenas nós dois. Sempre nós dois. Ele era um adolescente e tinha suas namoradas, mas eu estava sempre em primeiro lugar. Se eu chamasse, se eu pedisse, se eu dissesse... Ele largava tudo, qualquer coisa, e vinha.

Xingando.

Gritando.

Socando.

Mas vinha.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes ele não estudava para cuidar de tudo enquanto eu...

Estudava.

Todo o tempo que ele tinha não era suficiente para tantas tarefas. E ele queria tanto receber o olhar de aprovação do pai, que por vezes não vinha. Nosso pai não nos enxergava, muitas vezes não nos podia ver, envolvido em caçar coisas que eu aprenderia muito bem que jamais deveriam ser subestimadas. Provavelmente fomos salvos de uma morte louca e sangrenta por conta do coração estraçalhado de nosso pai, que já não conseguia mais esconder sua frustração e impaciência para pegar o responsável por mergulhar nossa família num caos sem precedentes ao tirar-nos a mãe que eu só conheci por fotos.

Muitos podem achar que Dean não é tão inteligente. Ele nunca foi para a faculdade e sempre esteve mais interessado em mulheres que em livros, mas ele nunca me deixou na mão e, ele é inteligente sim, muito mais que parece, ou não teríamos sobrevivido.

- "Vamos passar um tempinho juntos." Foi o que eu disse a Dean enquanto Lúcifer avançava nele feito uma fera insana.

_**It's never easy to be chosen**_

_**Never easy to be called**_

_**Standing on the front line**_

_**When the bombs start to fall**_

_**And I can see the heavens**_

_**But I still hear the flames**_

_**Calling out my na-ame**_

_**Nunca é fácil ser escolhido**_

_**Nunca é fácil ser chamado**_

_**Permanecendo na linha da frente**_

_**Quando as bombas começam a cair**_

_**E eu posso ver os céus**_

_**Mas eu ainda ouço as chamas**_

_**Chamando meu nome**_

- "Sam, está tudo bem. Tudo bem, estou aqui, não vou te abandonar."

Este corpo gigantesco, inchado de sangue de demônio, cheio de uma força descomunal e de instintos assassinos quer que eu mate meu irmão. Minha mão parada, retesada, o último soco, a máxima força.

- "Não vou te abandonar." A voz cortada de dor do meu irmão.

Abandonar minha condição humana para sempre, é o que Lúcifer me pede, é o que ele quer, após matar Castiel e Bobby como se fossem lixo.

Eu sabia o que precisava fazer. Tudo estava ali no olhar de Dean. Tudo que eu sempre precisei saber e ver.

Meu Dean.

Porque ele sempre será meu irmão e eu sempre o amarei. Eu não posso matar alguém que é tudo pra mim, por mais que esse monstro interno me force triturando minha mente e minhas forças.

Ele não vai suplantar meu amor por meu irmão. Ninguém no mundo jamais irá merecer todo o amor que eu tiver que Dean.

Eu preciso vencer e dar um jeito. Eu sei que isso vai ser doloroso, mas quantas dores eu já vi e já sofri? Qual a maior dor do mundo?

A separação de meu irmão é a maior dor do mundo. E eu vou escolhê-la.

Nos poucos momentos de lucidez eu consigo abrir o bendito buraco. Eu ainda estava lá, meu irmão jazia no chão, a face destruída por meus punhos, os punhos de Lúcifer. Era hora de ir. Hora de morrer. Preciso me controlar, só mais um pouco.

Miguel apareceu. Ele ainda queria impedir. Minha determinação aos poucos se quebrou, mas bastou olhar para Dean e eu sei que precisava fazer e precisava vencer. Abri meus braços e puxei Miguel. E fomos para o inferno...

Escuridão.

_**I can see the writing on the wall**_

_**I can't ignore this war**_

_**At the e-end of it all**_

_**Who am I living for?**_

_**Eu posso ver a escrita na parede**_

_**Eu não posso ignorar essa guerra**_

_**E no fim de tudo**_

_**Por quem eu estou vivendo?**_

Não sei dizer qual é a sensação. Eu sinto o calor, mas não é do inferno, pois aqui é tão frio que chega a doer. É algo.

O arcanjo está ao meu lado e seu olhar é admoestador. Não quero nem vou discutir. Chegamos a algum lugar, chegamos em algum...

Nada.

Não há nada além de... Sussurros em minha mente, escuridão em meus olhos e dor em meu corpo, se é que ainda é um corpo. Estou enjoado, confuso e sinto... Horror.

Ele voltou. Lúcifer gargalha com meu corpo e minha boca e minha voz e uma luta estranha é travada, pois eu e Adam... Ou melhor, Lúcifer e Miguel, se encaram. Sinto um golpe sem ter visto aquele outro corpo se mexer.

Sinto ossos quebrarem, solidificarem e quebrarem novamente, como se fosse mágica. Reiteradas vezes eu sangro, sou unido novamente e sangro. De novo e de novo num carrossel de ferimentos e cura sem fim.

Eu tento pensar em Dean, mas tudo que vejo e sinto é desolação. Lúcifer me controla como um joguete e me dá visões horrendas de Dean. Meu irmão sempre morre e Lúcifer sempre ri de mim dizendo que eu o deixei para trás para morrer. Ao menos não serei eu a matá-lo, pois isso seria a suprema dor.

Não deveria pensar assim quando o Senhor do Inferno está dentro de minha mente. Não demorou nem dois segundos para surgir um algoz idêntico a Dean e gargalhar enquanto me arrancava o coração e o fazia bater na minha frente, para depois saboreá-lo aos pedaços.

- "Você ama seu irmão?" Aquela voz tão conhecida e tão... Diferente.

- "Claro que sim." Eu conseguia responder lutando para que Lúcifer não dissesse o contrário ao invés de mim.

Então aquela imagem de Dean arrancava meus dedos, um por um, e devorava-os. Eu sentia toda a dor, cada osso partido, músculo destroçado e carne e pele sendo rasgados.

E Dean gargalhava na minha frente. Então eu tentava pensar, e me lembrar. Meu irmão lendo livros de contos infantis para me fazer dormir, me abraçando no frio do quarto miserável em algum buraco, rindo de minha curiosidade infantil sobre sexo e tentando me ensinar coisas que eu deveria aprender com minha mãe e com meu pai, mas tudo que eu tinha...

Era Dean.

E ele era tudo que eu precisava. Tudo que eu amava.

Lúcifer tenta novamente tirar minhas lembranças e me dar horror, mas meu amor por Dean é tão interminável que ele parece se acalmar um pouco. Lúcifer está no comando, mas eu continuarei a lutar. Ele não vai roubar a única luz que possuo. A chama que brilha sem parar.

Meu irmão e seu amor por mim e o meu por ele. E eu ouso, novamente, rezar...

_**I can feel this light that's inside of me**_

_**Growing fast into a bolt of lightning**_

_**I know one spark will shock the world**_

_**So I pray for favor like Esther**_

_**I need your strength to handle**_

_**the pressure**_

_**I know there will be sacrifice**_

_**But that's the price**_

_**Eu posso sentir esta luz que está dentro de mim**_

_**Crescendo rapidamente em um raio**_

_**Eu sei que uma faísca vai chocar o mundo**_

_**Então eu rezo por favor como Ester**_

_**Preciso de sua força para aguentar**_

_**A pressão**_

_**Sei que haverá sacrifício**_

_**Mas esse é o preço**_

Não sei quantas vezes mais Miguel me bate, Lúcifer me tortura e eu sinto que minha sanidade está por um fio. Não consigo saber quanto tempo faz que eu sou mutilado, magoado e feito queimar.

As dores que o arcanjo me causa não são as dores que Lúcifer me provoca. Por isso o anjo caído é chamado demônio...

Golpes físicos e golpes de energia nada são perto da sensação plantada por esse monstro demoníaco de que meu irmão não me ama. Nunca me amou. Que ele me deixou aqui apodrecendo, pois quanto mais tempo passa, mais Satanás se diverte me fazendo ver cenas que eu não quero crer sejam reais.

Dean passeando feliz e contando a Lisa que já nem pensa mais em mim. É mentira! Eu me debato, minha mente luta e eu agora vejo Dean jogando fotos minhas fora e dizendo que foi muito bem feito por eu ter começado o apocalipse.

Eu não sabia que eu ainda sabia chorar. E soluçar, e me jogar no chão sentindo a minha alma em pedaços de espelho se partindo em lascas finas e que, por mágica, se enterram em minha carne e dilaceram minha esperança.

E tudo que eu consigo gritar é o nome do homem que mais me ama e amou nesse mundo.

- "DEAN!"

Essa dor que não me deixa respirar, se eu ainda tivesse pulmões, essa ânsia por morrer, se eu ainda estivesse vivo. Esse estado de morte em vida, de ser uma caixa que guarda o fim do mundo. Eu não sabia quão pesado seria meu fardo, eu juro que não sabia.

_**It's never easy to be chosen**_

_**Never easy to be called**_

_**Standing on the front line**_

_**When the bombs start to fall**_

_**And I can see the heavens**_

_**But I still hear the flames**_

_**Calling out my na-ame**_

_**Nunca é fácil ser escolhido**_

_**Nunca é fácil ser chamado**_

_**Permanecendo na linha da frente**_

_**Quando as bombas começam a cair**_

_**E eu posso ver o céu**_

_**Mas eu ainda ouço as chamas**_

_**Chamando meu nome**_

Estou com tanto medo que acho que é possível que eu me torne apenas uma massa frágil de terminações nervosas em fogo. Nunca me senti tão ínfimo e indefeso perto dos dois seres que estão comigo nesta gaiola. Eles não se dão conta de que tudo isso é loucura? Eu já fiz o que devia, já aprisionei Lúcifer, então por que não posso ter paz?

De repente, a ideia de morrer é a maior benção que eu poderia almejar e a única que não vou ter. Não posso pensar na hipótese de eternidade neste tormento ou tudo que eu tenho de são, ainda, irá embora. Eu preciso acreditar que, por algum milagre, eu conseguirei sair daqui.

Imagino se Dean está tendo alguma paz e se ele conseguiu superar minha morte, embora se ele for dez por cento do que eu sei que ele é, não há superação possível para isso.

Então, algo estranho acontece. Há um silêncio profundo e sinto-me perdendo a consciência. Será que finalmente eu vou morrer? Penso em Dean antes de ser tragado numa espécie de transe.

Então...

Frio. Molhado. Cheiro de chuva. Tem algo... Diferente.

Abro meus olhos e vejo apenas o céu cumprimentar-me como se eu ainda estivesse vivo. Sento-me na relva molhada e tateio a mim mesmo pensando o que houve, o que está havendo, o que vai acontecer. Estou de volta?

Arregalo os olhos assombrado pelo medo de que Lúcifer esteja comigo e tento pensar, buscar, refletir até me dar conta de que o Senhor do Inferno não está aqui.

Então me levanto e saio vagando. Meus pés logo me fazem alcançar um estacionamento qualquer. Pego um carro "emprestado" e sei para onde ir. Tento chamar Castiel, mas ele não parece querer me ouvir. Será que foi ele quem me trouxe de volta?

Chego ao endereço de Lisa. Sim, eu sei que Dean está aqui. Não me perguntem como, apenas sei, achei mesmo que ele cumpriria sua promessa. Então eu tento ficar alegre e descubro que não sinto nenhum contentamento especial por estar prestes a encontrar meu irmão.

Desço do carro e paro bem perto da casa. Por uma razão estranha, não sinto euforia alguma, nem raiva. Não há nada dentro de mim que me faça querer ir até Dean. É como se eu fosse uma assombração que vai surgir não sei de onde e tirá-lo da vida que ele sempre mereceu.

Tento sorrir, mas sei que minha face está estranha. Dou meia volta. Não posso fazer isso com ele. Não sei ao certo o que há comigo, nem como vim parar aqui, não ouso correr para Dean e tornar a vida dele numa desgraça perfeita da qual não sei se ele aguentará sair.

Mesmo porque eu não sei mais quem sou... Há algo em mim que ainda não descobri o que seja, mas vou descobrir.

Por mais que eu o ame, aliás, justamente porque eu o amo, eu devo me afastar. Creio que sou apenas eu dessa vez. Dou um longo suspiro e entro novamente no carro que me trouxe até aqui. Eu quero tanto chorar, mas eu não consigo. É como se eu tivesse sido tão triturado naquela jaula que não sobrou nenhum pedaço meu para se lembrar como é sentir dor.

Tenho trabalho a fazer, sempre há trabalho a fazer. Talvez se eu me focar completamente nisso consiga algumas respostas. Creio que estou sozinho.

_**I can feel a phoenix inside of me**_

_**As I march alone to a different beat**_

_**Slowly swallowing down my fear**_

_**I am ready for the road less traveled**_

_**Suiting up for my crowning battle**_

_**This test is my own cross to bear**_

_**But I will get there**_

_**Eu posso sentir uma fênix dentro de mim**_

_**Enquanto eu marcho sozinha para uma batida diferente**_

_**Lentamente, engolindo o meu medo**_

_**Estou pronto para a estrada menos percorrida**_

_**Vestindo-me para minha batalha culminante**_

_**Este teste é a minha própria cruz para carregar**_

_**Mas eu vou chegar lá**_

Pela primeira vez em minha vida estou realmente sozinho.

Espero que o Dean compreenda que eu vou amá-lo com toda fibra do meu ser, seja no céu ou no inferno. Sim, vou provar meu amor por Dean mantendo o mundo dele fora do horror que são as caçadas e a verdade sobre o que há lá fora.

Acelero o carro, indo em direção a algo que ainda não sei o que é, variadas incertezas pululam na minha cabeça. Nenhuma delas me deixa tão apavorado quanto o que eu sei que é a mais pura verdade.

Minha única certeza ficou lá atrás numa casa bonita, acompanhada de uma mulher e um filho.

De tudo que já passei, minha segurança sempre foi meu irmão. Meu lugar sempre foi ao lado dele, mas agora, não há mais tempo. É hora de deixar a vida seguir. Quem sabe eu posso voltar algum dia.

Vou tornar o mundo mais seguro para você, Dean, para ter seu sonho, sua vida. É o que posso fazer, por você.

Por nós dois.

_**I can see the writing on the wall**_

_**I can't ignore this war**_

_**At the e-end of it all**_

_**Who am I living for?**_

_**Eu posso ver a escrita na parede**_

_**Eu não posso ignorar essa guerra**_

_**E no fim de tudo**_

_**Por quem eu estou vivendo?**_

_**

* * *

Nota: De todas as fanfics que tenho feito para o Need For Fic, essa é uma das que mais gosto. Espero que apreciem e, se for o caso deixem review. Obrigado.  
**_


End file.
